Shower Time
by sarah.ambadassador
Summary: Quinn catches Rachel staring at her in the locker room. / Smut


I wish school would go by faster. The only classes I like are glee club and athletics. Well, I only like athletics when we're near the football field. Seeing the chearleaders practice was the highlight of my day. By cheerleaders, I mean Quinn Fabray. Last week, we were having a sleepover with the rest of the Glee girls. Ever since then, I couldn't get the image of her in her underwear out of my head: Her beautiful, toned legs meeting her perfectly shaped butt. It was wonderful. Since she would never go for a girl like me, the only action we would ever get was in my head.

The school bell knocked me out of my daydream, but put a big smile on my face. _Time to see Quinn in a cheerleading uniform_. That thought made me spring up out of my chair and hurry over to my locker. Once I gathered my stuff, I made my way over to the locker rooms. As I undressed, I saw Quinn walk in. She looked stunning, as usual. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, and her cheerios uniform fit her body even better than usual. She looked over at me, realizing that I was looking at her, so I looked away as fast as I can. I wonder if she actually knew how much I wanted her.

When I got dressed and put my stuff into my bag, my eyes looked up to see Quinn changing into skin tight spandex and her cheerleading practice shirt. I looked away, so she wouldn't catch me starring, and I made my way to the field. How would a girl like me ever be able to get with a girl like her?

Athletics was kind of a blur. Our coach made us jog one mile, but it wasn't that hard for me. With Quinn on my mind, the running went by faster than ever. I was slow to get back to the locker room, so when I got there almost everyone was already gone. I stripped out of my clothes and decided to take a shower.

I made sure the shower was hot. I loved the feeling of the steamy hot water running down my body. I grabbed the body wash, and I began to rub it across my chest and down my legs. "I saw you starring at me today," someone said from the back of the room. I jumped and immediatley turned around to see who it was. Quinn, Quinn Fabray: the girl who i've been daydreaming about for most of the semester. I cleared my throat, and tried to pretend I didn't know what she was talking about. "Oh please," she murmered, as she slowly made her way towards me, "I'm not stupid. I mean, I'm flattered that you are so... attracted to me." The corner of her mouth curled up, forming a seductive smirk on her gorgeous face. "If you can keep a secret, I'm attracted to you too." She said this with no hesitation at all. It was like she's been wanting to tell me that for a long time. "Your short skirts, your cute, skin tight blouses. They always... turned me on... a _lot_," she confessed, and her hands slid across the top of my shoulders and down my wet body, until her hands laced around my waist.

I couldn't belive this was happening. _Quinn Fabray_ is turned on by _me_. I didn't know what to do, so I just followed my instincts. My hands slid underneath her shirt and slipped it over her head. Her breasts were perfect. My thumb grazed over the nipple, and apparently she liked it. They were getting hard, so I kept on twisting them and massaging her chest. She bit down on her bottom lip, and I couldv'e swore I heard a slight moan come out of her mouth. "God dammit, Berry you're so hot," she said, right before her lips made her way to mine. They were so soft. Our mouths moved in a fluid motion, and she opened it so my tongue could meet hers. She pulled her lips away from mine and started making kisses down my jawline, and all the way down my neck. I laced my hand down her waist, and I gently grabbed her butt. I pulled her body in closer to mine, and her hands grasped my hip bones.

The water in the shower was still running, so we were both getting soaked. Eventually, we were both completely naked. She shoved my up against the shower wall, and continued to kiss me hard and rough. She kissed my collarbone and made her way down my body. Every kiss sent a tingling sensation through my body. Eventually, her mouth was below my belly button. She looked up at me, and her fingers grazed across my slit, teasing me. Her thumb pressed against my clit, and I let out a small moan. "You like that?" She asked me, seduclivley. She knew I loved it. The tip of her finger slid into my entrance, but not going all the way in. "Stop teasing!" I wanted her so badly right now, and her teasing me was making me go crazy. She laughed, and thrusted her finger inside of me. She pumped it in and out at a slow pace, and eventually added more and more fingers. She pumped faster, and the sensation was overwhellming.

"Oh _fuck_, that feels so good!" I moaned. I shut my eyes, and my head leaned back out of pleasure. She went faster and faster, and I just couldn't take it anymore. She sucked on my clit, and I came around her fingers. She pulled them out, once I came down from my high, and licked them clean. "Oh my god that was amazing," I said, almost out of breath. "I'm glad you enjoyed that, because tomorrow it's my turn to get off," she said, in her usual seductive voice, "See ya later, Berry." She grabbed her stuff, and left. I couldn't believe it. _I just got Quinn Fabray._


End file.
